From An Alley
by Starr-chan
Summary: *COMPLETE* Inuyasha found a girl named Kagome in an alley in an almost dier situation. The black haired lawyer decided to lend her a helping hand, but can that hand also give her his heart?
1. Black haired Stranger

Chapter 1: Black-haired Stranger  
  
Inuyasha groaned, rubbing the flesh between his eyes. He had been in his office for the entire day, and now he had to stay over time to work on an endless case. He looked at the clock that ticked away on his desk. It read 10:38 p.m. He'd been in his office since 7 a.m. He hated having to stay after everyone else, even his brother, Sesshoumaru, who owned the law firm got off before 8 p.m. But he prided himself in his work, and he wanted to get some things done.  
  
Working for one of the most important law firms in Japan was hard, being in his office all day was not what he considered a 'pro' to the job. But he was a high ranking layer, and his pay checks were always in the ten thousands. Everyone thought he was blessed that he could do whatever he pleased because of the money he made. He never felt that way; Inuyasha always thought he was trapped in his work.  
  
He let the papers in his hand fall to his big, wooden desk, no longer caring. He slowly rose from his seat, piling all the papers and stuffing them into a spare manila folder. He turned around, looking out of the large, glass window that was practically one wall of his office. Inuyasha could see of into the distance, all the lights dotting the houses and apartments. 'Too bad I had to stay here so late.' He quickly turned and picked up his brief case and coat before heading to the elevator off the sixtieth floor.  
  
Once out of the building he bundled up, it was a chilly night in September, the winds were blowing strong. His black hair was blowing all over, having it loose on his back instead of putting it in his regular tie at the base of his neck. He had to constantly tuck it back behind his ears before he decided to keep it under his coat so he wouldn't have any further problems.  
  
His car had to be left off in a repair shop because of some inconsiderate woman causing traffic accident a week ago, so Inuyasha was left to walking. 'Damn them.' As he passed an alley he swore he could hear some muffled cries coming from it. 'What the hell?' he thought, then he heard someone cry "Help.", no doubt a woman.  
  
Feeling like he had to stop whatever was going to happen from happening, he made his way deeper into the alley, he tensely looked around a corner to a disgusting site. Some man, obviously drunk had a thin, black haired girl pinned under him. He was trying to take off her skirt, but she was fighting him.  
  
"Get off her." He said calmly, placing his briefcase against the wall. The man looked up to him with unfocused brown eyes; the girl continued her attempt to get him off of her.  
  
"What do you plan on doin' buddy." He slurred. He brought his hands down to roughly grab at her chest. She nearly screamed at the contact, trying to kick him off.  
  
"Warned you asshole." He said before picking the man up by the collar of his shirt and throwing him off into some dumpsters that were close by. There was a large crash as he hit the metal. Then Inuyasha looked down to the girl, her shirt had been torn off and he skirt was in almost the same shape. She looked up at him with scared eyes.  
  
"Here." He said, offering her his hand. "Let me help you." The girl took his hand meekly. When she was on her feet she crossed her hands over her almost bare chest. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. That's when she started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha walked forward, gently holding the girl in his arms, knowing that was one way to sooth a woman. He had learned from all the hearts he had broken from his youth. He knew that the girl couldn't be over 19 years old. He didn't know how she could ended up almost in an unfortunate situation like the one he had rescued her from.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered into his shoulder. He felt some unknown emotions rise up in him. He felt that he wanted to help this girl; somehow he found something special in her. He didn't feel that way since he had found a girl named Kikyou when he was younger, but that relationship didn't work out.  
  
"Let me take you home." He told her firmly. Who knew what else might happen to her in one night. Inuyasha felt her tense in his arms before letting her go. She looked up to him with tear stained eyes.  
  
"I.I was going home." she said, not wanting to reveal more to the stranger.  
  
"Go on." He encouraged.  
  
"When I got there I saw a note.my family moved out without me. I was at collage and they left without me! They didn't say anything." New tears brimmed her eyes as she swiped the ones that fell away.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. The girl obviously had some unsolved problems, but what could he do to help with them? "Then you'll come with me to my house."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. Some strange man was telling her to come to his house.but what alternative did she have? Sleep in the streets? She had no money for a hotel room, and all of friends were at school, no where near here. "No." she whispered carefully.  
  
He sighed, and then remembered what she must have gone through. "I'm not planning to do anything, but you can't sleep on the streets." He said before turning around, ready to leave.  
  
"Fine." She said quietly, wrapping the coat around her tighter, feeling the wind come up from the bottom of it. She shivered, and Inuyasha noticed. He took off the jacket to his suit and handed it to her. She slipped the coat off so she could put on the extra layer. When she finished he grabbed her hand and continued walking to his apartment, which was only a few blocks away.  
  
-  
  
"What's your name?" he asked once the two were inside his spacious apartment. It was located on the top floor of a building; it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a good sized kitchen, dining room, and living room. She had chosen to sit on one of the stools in the kitchen after he said he would prepare some food for her.  
  
She had looked around quiet a bit, and was surprised that someone so rich would want to lend her any help. "Kagome." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha turned around with two bowls filled with soup in his hands. He placed one in front of her and she attacked it almost instantly. He grinned at her appetite, settling down across from her to eat his meal.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." He told her. The two sat in silence as they finished their soup. When he saw that she was done he picked up their bowls and put them in the sink, than sat back down.  
  
"You must be tired." He said and she nodded. "Well, I'll give you a spare room tonight and a set of pajamas. Then tomorrow we'll see what we can do with your.err.situation." He got up, with Kagome following him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She said as she trailed him. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing the bedroom she was going to sleep in. Kagome walked in, amazed. It had a large canopy bed, and everything was a light shade of green, her favorite color. He led her to another door which led to the room's bathroom, which was also of a fair size.  
  
"I'll be back." He said before exiting the room to go across the hall to his bedroom. It was about the same size as the one Kagome was staying in, but almost everything was in a pale red. He looked through his dresser for a plain shirt and shorts that the girl could use. 'What the hell am I doing? I picked her up off the street before being raped and now she's in my house.but I don't mind. It's been a while since I had a girl in the apartment with me.'  
  
"Here you go Kagome." He said as he walked inside the room, seeing her sitting on the bed. She looked upset again, like she was ready to cry.  
  
"You saved me. I don't even want to think what could have happened if.you didn't come. And now you're taking me in. I'm being a burden." She said.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to her, putting the 'pajamas' in her lap. "You're not a burden so far. Just doing my part to help others, I needed to do something nice before I end up dieing alone." He said.  
  
Kagome looked at him. 'He doesn't have a girlfriend or wife.who wouldn't want him?' she asked herself. "What's going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
He rose from beside her. "We'll worry about tomorrow when it comes. Now go take a bath and get some sleep. I won't go to work tomorrow so I'll be here if you need anything and we'll get some things settled out." He said before closing the door behind him and heading for his own bedroom, deep in thought.  
  
'What will happen to her? She's so young and already has no family with her anymore. And I'm 25 and alone. We both have our problems.' He thought as he went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He didn't really mind missing work tomorrow, but he knew Sesshoumaru would be after him asking his set of questions. 'Oh well.'  
  
-  
  
She was about to step into the tub of warm water when she caught a glimpse of a bruise on her left thigh in the mirror. She stepped back, looking herself over, noticing bruises almost all over her body. That man had done some damage. But she thanked the Gods that this black haired stranger named Inuyasha came to her rescue.  
  
Kagome gingerly stepped into the tub, wincing at the feeling of her sore body moving, but the warm water helped some. She knew her family moved without her for one reason. Her farher. The man had left her mother several times, but had come back when she was home during a break. Kagome knew that her mother was upset when her farter started threatening her.  
  
"You were a mistake." He had yelled at her time and time again during the week. It hurt her knowing that her father had never wanted her. It would always hurt.  
  
Now she didn't know where he had moved her family, but she willed herself to find them. Maybe she could somehow help them. But that didn't help her situation now. Her funds had run out and she had to leave the collage. It hurt knowing that she had to leave her dreams behind, but she had no choice.  
  
After she read the note on the front door of the house, written by her mother, telling her that they had moved because her farher had his job moved. It didn't seem right, her family had always loved her, they wouldn't ever think of doing something so drastic. But they did.  
  
She had run from her house, not caring where she ended up. Then she passed that alley where Inuyasha had found her. That man, who said his name was Shiro, grabbed her and dragged her where there would be little chance of finding them. He had planned to rape her. Kagome, wanting to keep her virginity fought back. She would never give in to the man, no matter how many times he hit her. Than he came. Inuyasha came and helped her.  
  
He had offered her a room to sleep in. A place to stay the night. She was wary of him in the beginning, but they talked on the walk over. He was telling her about his problems with his work at his law firm. She had kept telling him 'Thank you' as if it was the only phrase she could say. The girl had no clue what was going to happen to her, or if she could ever find her mother and brother. Only one thing was clear in her mind as she climbed into the bed.  
  
"My father, that bastard!" she whispered, before turning off the lamp to the right side of her bed.  
  
--  
  
I'm back folks with a brand new story! I was secretly plotting on doing a story with 'business man Inuyasha' for some time, and my inspiration finally came! I have no clue how this story will play out honestly, just a little into the next chapter, since I write as my ideas come. Hopefully you people will enjoy this story from me. Please review!  
  
- Starr-chan 


	2. Excited

Chapter 2: Excited  
  
He was sitting on her bed when she decided to open her eyes. She looked up to him, wondering how long he had been waiting for her to get up. She turned over on her back and sat up, her arms reaching over her head to stretch.  
  
"About time you woke you, you sure sleep deep." He said, making his way to the door, now having successfully waking her. Inuyasha had sat there for ten minutes nudging her and telling her to get up; nothing had worked until he pinched her. Hopefully she wasn't too upset. "Head to the kitchen when you're ready." He said almost gruffly before closing the door behind him.  
  
Kagome went about her normal morning routine while Inuyasha was in his kitchen preparing her breakfast. He had woken up two hours ago, close to 7 a.m. to phone his brother that he'd be taking the day off for personal reasons. Sesshoumaru didn't really buy it, but he didn't have the time to pester his half brother today.  
  
The girl reached the kitchen as Inuyasha set out a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. She sat down and began to eat while Inuyasha watched her. He wanted some questions answered soon.  
  
"Thanks for your help Inuyasha, I.I think I'll go now." She said timidly, praying to all the Gods she knew of that she could somehow find a way to sustain herself.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?" he asked after taking her plate to the sink. He doubted she actually had a place to go to or any family close by.  
  
"I don't want to trouble you." She said plainly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't really know what to expect. Sure, he had taken her in for a night and gave her food, but he felt some kind of connection blooming within him. He didn't want to let her go so soon, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't.  
  
"Do you have any family or could you head back to school?" He saw her cringe at the mention of 'school'. He didn't know what was up with her. She must have been in big trouble if she came back home to find everyone gone.  
  
"My funds ran out.I had to drop out of collage until I can get the money to get back in. And I don't have anymore family than what moved away." Kagome told him quietly, taking an interest in her hands that were placed in her lap.  
  
"I'm not goin' to let you sleep on the streets." He said. She looked up at him, not really believing that some stranger would act so kindly to her. "I'll help you find a job too." He added. Maybe he could pull a few strings at his office; he had always wanted a secretary.  
  
"Really?" she asked, trying to hide her growing excitement. He nodded and she jumped on him, giving him a big hug out of her happiness. Kagome was never a girl that could hide what she was feeling. A hug was practically her trademark.  
  
"But first we need to get you some things; I didn't see you with a suitcase before." He didn't want to refer to the incident last night. Who knew what kind of things would stir up in her memory?  
  
"I don't know if I could repay you." She said, stepping back to give him his space back.  
  
"Don't worry about it; it's about time I help someone out." He said, slightly smiling. He could barely believe himself. 'Gruff Inu' as his friends called him, was being nice for once in his life, to a stranger no less. He couldn't remember the last time he offered help to anyone. Inuyasha couldn't believe this girl and her troubles were changing his personal code so easily.  
  
"I'll give you some sweat pants and a shirt until we find something you like." He told her. She smiled at him. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
-  
  
That night Inuyasha decided to eat out. His cooking was pretty good, but it was limited to eggs and soup. He never cared much for cooking; he was always eating out anyway.  
  
The day was spent taking Kagome from store to store; he had decided to take her to more classy places where she could find casual clothes along with things she could wear to a job. He liked it when Kagome's eyes went wide when he had told her that she could choose whatever she wanted, as long as it was kept reasonable.  
  
The girl could barely believe his kindness. She didn't want to take advantage, so she found some less expensive things in the store until Inuyasha showed her a rack of very nice shirts that were pricey and told her to pick a few. Then they had gone to a few stores where she could find some things that girls needed, like razors and pads. She had been embarrassed buying those things in front of Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to feel her uneasiness.  
  
After that they had gone back to his place so she could change into something new so he could take her out somewhere nice. She had shyly agreed.  
  
"What did you study in school?" he asked, settled at an Italian style restaurant. She had ordered herself some simple pasta as did he. When they arrived she had been worried of eating things too expensive, but Inuyasha told her not to worry. He kind of liked the fact that Kagome was careful about his generosity. Some past girlfriends of his were completely the opposite; trying to get all the money they could out of him.  
  
"I took some business courses, and did something in communications." She stated, twirling her fork in the pasta. "I didn't like it too much, but I did pretty well."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, just his luck too that she studied something that would help qualify her for something his firm. "I could pull some strings in my office and might be able to get you a job."  
  
She smiled widely, warming Inuyasha's heart. "That would be great! I could start to repay you and move out." She said.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her enthusiasm. "I told you not to worry about repaying me. I think there is a slot open as my secretary." He said, hoping that the position wouldn't sound degrading to her, though the secretaries in his firm were always paid pretty well.  
  
"I think I'd like being your secretary." She stated, as she continued to eat.  
  
He now had a plan. He'd corner his brother with all of the times he had saved Sesshoumaru from getting his ass kicked in the firm. Working for your family sometimes had its perks. Hopefully he could get Kagome to be his secretary; he needed a personal one with all the cases he was working on. Having to share one with a few other people was becoming hard. "I'll see what I can do then."  
  
"Why would you help me?" she asked. That had been one thing on her mind nearly all day long. There had to be some reason that Inuyasha would put his time and money into her.  
  
"I need something to do. Having money doesn't mean I have things to do." He stated, as if it was clear as day.  
  
"Oh." She said as she finished her meal. After a few minutes of silence the two went back to talking about what their plans were for life. Inuyasha was interested to hear how Kagome wanted to be some kind of doctor, but was pushed into business because that was what her family wanted of her. And then she started talking about how she wanted to find out where her family had moved. He was certain he had never met someone like her before.  
  
-  
  
"You asshole! Don't you remember all the shit I saved you from?" yelled Inuyasha into the phone. He couldn't believe that his brother was refusing his request for Kagome as a secretary. "Remember that last time when you said that guy was innocent and I showed you that he was actually guilty for murder! It would have blown up in your ugly face if I wasn't there!" he cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered that last incident well. Maybe as a gift he could let Inuyasha have a little secretary to help him out. It might make him work harder and bring him some more money. "Fine. You decide who you want and bring her in to work on Monday, I'll start her off at a regular salary." He stated.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled a thank you before hanging up. So he got the girl a job. Hopefully she could get up on her feet soon enough. He decided to go and tell her.  
  
When he reached her room, he knocked like anyone else, but got no reply. He opened the door to find all the clothes he had gotten for her in piles ready to be put away in a closet. Inuyasha decided to knock on the bathroom door and he heard her move around.  
  
"I have some news, come out here." He called through the wooden door.  
  
Just her luck, she hadn't brought any clothes with her inside the bathroom, just a few towels. She sighed, and wrapped the large towel around herself, leaving her wet hair to stay in a loose bun at the base of her neck. She opened the door to meet Inuyasha.  
  
His eyes went wide when he saw what she had on. The towel covered most of her torso, but only came about 5 inches down to cover her private area and some of her legs. He defiantly was going to sleep well tonight.  
  
After a few moments of silence, he got his thoughts together. "You'll start as my secretary on Monday."  
  
Kagome squealed with happiness and jumped to give him a big hug, forgetting that her arms were the only thing keeping the towel over her body. She didn't realize that she had nothing on until she was Inuyasha's gentle arms. She eeped, crossing an arm over her chest and bent down to pick up the towel.  
  
When her eyes met his she was a bright red, she could have died from embarrassment. Talk about how to make an impression on someone. "Sorry." She muttered under her breath.  
  
He couldn't really believe that happened. It all took place in a few seconds, but he did get a pretty good view of the girl. 'What am I thinking?' his mind cried. He tried to compose himself. "Tomorrow I'll introduce you to a few of my friends from the firm."  
  
She nodded, looking at the ground.  
  
"Goodnight." He said, before she grabbed his hand almost unexpectedly.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." Then he left the room, with Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
'Oh God, why did I have to get all excited?' she scolded herself mentally. 'Where would I be without him?'  
  
--  
  
That's my chapter 2 folks; I guess its okay, nothing spectacular. I'll see if I can post a chapter a day, but some days I won't get to do that. I'd really like to hear some more from the readers, so please review! Things will become more R-ish soon, than probably NC-17. Keep on reading. 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes  
  
They had decided to meet in the coffee shop around the corner from Inuyasha's apartment. He had phoned his friends last night, hoping he could somehow bring Kagome into the swing of things and help her feel more comfortable, since it didn't look like she was moving out anytime soon. For some unknown reason he wanted to see if she could get along with his friends, maybe she'd have something to take her mind off her family. Stress was never a good thing to befriend.  
  
He and Kagome walked into the small place to be greeted by his two friends that were casually sitting next to each other in a booth by the window that overlooked the street. He waved to them, and the man and woman waved back. Inuyasha made his way there and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Kagome.  
  
She blushed nervously. Most of her friends back at school considered her outgoing and not shy, but whenever she was meeting new people a different personality set over her. Kagome looked the girl over. She looked just about two or three years older than her and had a dark blue shirt on with a skirt to match. She had her black hair in a high pony tail as well. The man sitting next to her seemed a bit older. He had a dark grey dress shirt on with black slacks. His black hair was neatly brushed into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi." He stated, giving both friends a glare that silently meant not to bring up her situation, which he told them about over the phone when he was sure Kagome couldn't hear him.  
  
The man was the first to move, reaching out his hand over the table. Kagome hesitantly took his hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Miroku Amuro." He stated, his face breaking out into a grin. She smiled at him. Then the girl next to him spoke up. "And I am Sango Satou." She took her hand after Miroku, almost sadly, let go of her.  
  
"Sango here works in the firm with me. She's also a lawyer. And Miroku is an accountant a few buildings over from where you'll start working tomorrow." He stated.  
  
The waitress came over, and everyone ordered a different type of latte while Kagome just wanted some tea. She never became fond of the bitter taste of coffee.  
  
"What will you do in the firm?" questioned Sango. She had looked the girl over; she was nicely and tastefully dressed. She also had a nice disposition; maybe she could take her out somewhere to do 'girly' things.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'll be Inuyasha's secretary." She said excitedly, not really noticing the odd stare Miroku was giving to Inuyasha.  
  
"So did that retarded brother of yours get into a car wreck or something to let you get what you want?" he asked, eyeing the girl in front of him. 'Inuyasha got lucky when he met up with her.' He thought wistfully.  
  
"I just got him cornered." He said proudly, taking a sip from the latte that had just arrived.  
  
"How? I can't even manage to get a freaking new stapler from the guy." Said Sango.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, remembering the almost pleasant phone call to his brother. His thoughts then turned over to the important even of Kagome naked in front of him, even if it was only for a few seconds. "You remember the Mahou case?" he asked.  
  
Kagome sat there, not knowing what they really were talking about. For the first time in a while, she felt really lost.  
  
"I just reminded him of a few aspects." He said. Miroku and Sango nodded. Then Sango decided to take a swing at picking up the conversation.  
  
"I'd love to go shopping with you Kagome sometime, maybe we can even drag these bums with us." Kagome smiled at the request, but what would she do while she shopped. She had no spare money and she didn't want to take anything else from Inuyasha. No matter how many times the man told her that she didn't have to worry she ended up worrying more.  
  
"Maybe." She said hesitantly. She looked up to Inuyasha, and he could sense the slight discomfort in her.  
  
"Of course she'll go." He said without a stutter. For some reason he wanted to help Kagome feel welcomed. He was thinking to himself as Miroku began to act like himself, letting his hand slip behind Sango and let it travel down.  
  
Seconds later there was a bright red mark across his face. He sat there dazed while Sango picked up the conversation where she left off. Kagome sat there confused and Inuyasha let himself grin, thinking of the two very outrageously weird friends he had.  
  
"He does that often." Pointed out Inuyasha. "He also says some things too." Kagome wasn't too sure if she really wanted to know what he would say to her. Miroku quickly regained himself.  
  
"I was just stretching Sango. You don't need to get so brutal." He said playfully.  
  
She stared right at him. "Stretching my foot. Keep your hands to yourself, there is a law regarding that Miroku. Would your face like to meet it in that book I have in my office?" she asked.  
  
Kagome was surprised. They were acting as if they did this kind of thing often. She had to hide her smile; it was funny how these two people could act so strange. But she could still see the emotions in their eyes. They were undecided. One thing Kagome prided herself in was how she could read a person. That was why she decided to take Inuyasha's help; he didn't seem like the kind of person who would take advantage of her.  
  
"You wanna go shopping now Kagome?" asked Sango, momentarily forgetting about the man sitting next to her. The girl nodded and the two rose, followed by the two males of their newly formed group.  
  
"You should see how much fun it is dragging these guys all over the mall! I didn't have a girl friend [a.n. not lesbian folks!] to shop with in forever! So I'd usually drag them with me or go alone. We'll have so much fun!" Sango linked her arm with hers, and Kagome smiled at her enthusiasm. Maybe getting back on her feet would be more enjoyable than what she originally thought. Then she could head out and find her family.  
  
-  
  
Two weeks later, Inuyasha and Kagome were seated on the fairly large couch in his living room watching some movie on TV. The two had gotten into a routine of him waking her up in the morning, then heading off to work. She had no trouble fitting in, and everyone seemed to enjoy the bright girl. She was also very useful as a secretary; Inuyasha had never been so organized in his life.  
  
The two had also started talking more, telling stories here and there. Things from their pasts. Inuyasha couldn't believe that he could have ever had the chance of meeting someone like Kagome before. His emotions, that he had kept buried for the past two years, had begun to stir up inside of him again. Inuyasha could barely believe that in just a few weeks he had began to smile more and act more human. Miroku and Sango had confronted him about the change, but he just shrugged it off.  
  
He noticed Kagome leaning her head on the arm rest of the sofa and smiled. She was almost asleep that Friday night. "Kagome?" he asked, seeing if she was really asleep.  
  
"Hnnn." She replied drowsily.  
  
"You want to lean on me? I don't have any pillows and that hard arm rest doesn't feel comfortable." He stated. The girl picked herself off slowly after a second and sat down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to go to her room just yet; she liked staying with Inuyasha when it was nice and quiet. She shifted herself closer to him and sighed happily.  
  
He smirked at the boldness he knew she possessed. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing her closer to him. He could feel her relax further. Something was different this time though; she didn't have that slight frown on her face which he had seen when he had woken her up for the past two weeks. That made him smile.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered, almost too quietly for another to pick up, but he could hear her clearly. He looked at her, noticing how her dark hair pooled behind her shoulders, and how the hair that came over her shoulder mixed in with his black hair. He could barely tell whose hair belonged to whom.  
  
"Come here." She said quietly. Inuyasha moved his ear closer to her face, gently shifting her so he wouldn't be bent in some awkward position. She leaned close to his ear.  
  
"Thank you for everything, I've never been this happy." She said, her breath making tingles run from Inuyasha's ears to his toes. That was when she started to lean forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but he shifted slightly so her lips grazed half of his.  
  
Kagome woke up from her drowsy state almost instantly, sitting up and away from Inuyasha. She hadn't meant to kiss him on his lips, she hadn't. Sure, she could tell she was developing some feelings for the man. He was one of the first people to treat her so kindly. But she didn't decide to act on them just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I meant to kiss your cheek and." he cut her off.  
  
"Why should you be sorry?" he asked, running a slim finger down her cheek. He could feel her hear rate speed up when he ran past her pulse point. Her eyes were locked on his, searching them for an answer. But she knew that she really wasn't sorry. Inuyasha saw the indecision as if it was written all over her face.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, lightly brushing his lips against her softer ones in a kiss. His eyes almost completely lidded themselves, but he could still see the outline of Kagome's face. Inuyasha slowly moved his lips apart, trying to encourage her. She hesitantly linked her arms around his neck while he moved her closer.  
  
When the two pulled apart Kagome was practically breathless. She had never felt this way before when she kissed another man. Her past boyfriends couldn't even compare to the feelings that were stirring up inside her now.  
  
Inuyasha brought her attention back to him. "Did I move too fast?" he asked, by the look on Kagome's face he thought that he did. He couldn't really believe that he kissed her, the nineteen year old girl he saved from being raped not too long ago.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in a 'no'. He sighed, relieved and she smiled slightly. "But we just met.I never expected something like this to happen." She said, almost afraid of how Inuyasha would react.  
  
He understood where she was coming from. He would never have imagined in a million years that he could end up getting such strong feelings over a girl he almost barely knew. But they lived together, he had taken her in. Inuyasha had taken the time to know her and she took the time to learn what he wanted to share about himself. He knew that things were moving at a good pace, from his point of view.  
  
"I want to start paying you back. Today's check was pretty large." She stated out of the blue.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't really believe that she was still worried about how much money he spent on her. His funds were practically endless from the money he had inherited from his mother and farter when they had died a few years earlier, plus the money he made weekly as a lawyer. But that was what he knew of Kagome, she would always care.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to worry about that Kagome." He said, putting his arm back around her.  
  
She looked up at him. "You sure?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded, having different ways of 'repayment' playing in his head. How could he help it? He was a guy after all, and most of the time he had one certain aspect of humanity in his mind, except when he really needed to pay attention to something. Like his job.  
  
"We can set you up a bank account too." He told her, liking the slight gleam of happiness coming from her eyes.  
  
"I want to start looking for my family too." She stated. He nodded his approval. He knew it would become tough for her emotionally when she would begin her search, but he would have done the same exact thing. He would want his questions answered.  
  
"I'll help you when you need it Kagome." She rested her head on his shoulder again, feeling comfortable, she closed her eyes feeling warm and, how could she possibly put it? Safe? Yes, she felt safe.  
  
Inuyasha smirked down to the girl that was now peacefully sleeping on him. He would move her to her bed when he was ready and the movie, which he long ago stopped watching, was over. How life threw changes at him, but he knew he could hang on for the ride.  
  
--  
  
Sorry folks for not posting yesterday, but I just didn't feel like typing, which is pretty strange. So I decided to add a longer chapter than I would normally have had, this one is nearly 6 pages long in word. That's almost a record for me! And if I did write this yesterday, the plot would have sucked major. I'm still trying to decide when to get some lemon stuff into the story, but it should be shortly. And I'd also like to get some opinions if I should get some Miroku/Sango stuff in the story. At this point I'm debating that. Ja ne for now folks! Hope you enjoyed my writing. 


	4. On The Way

Chapter 4: On The Way  
  
"Where did the agency say to go to?" asked Inuyasha that Saturday evening. The two of them had gone to an agency that had set up to help others locate things. In this case, Kagome asked the female clerk at the desk if she could find the address of Higurashi. The women had handed them four sets of papers of the Higuarashi's living in Japan with directions.  
  
"The only one I think that might be Mama and Sota would be the ones living about 200 miles from here." She had carefully looked over the papers, noticing that only one Higurashi residence had three people living there. That must be the place where her father had taken her family.  
  
"That's far." He stated on the short walk back to his apartment. He had no doubt in his mind that Kagome would go looking for her family, but he really couldn't believe that one man would take such measures to get away from this girl, leaving her with nothing in the process.  
  
"It would take almost a day, maybe more to get there." She said, still looking intently at the paper that might lead to her family in her hands. 'Mama.Sota.hopefully he didn't do anything bad to you.' She prayed silently.  
  
Knowing her farther, when drinking alcohol, he was a loose cannon. She could remember almost clearly of the nights when her father would come home and take out his anger on her. She was young then, not knowing what was going on. But the memories stuck, she could never let them go. She couldn't even imagine what her mother had to put up with, recalling all the bruises the woman had over her body. Kagome winced at the memory.  
  
"We could leave tomorrow, be there on Monday, then come back when your ready." He said, unlocking the door on his apartment, letting her inside first. She didn't even realize that they were back 'home'.  
  
"I don't want you to waste your time. I could always find a bus or something." She told him.  
  
Silly girl, she thought that she could make it all that way alone with crazed people running around. He wouldn't let her head out alone. Not a chance.  
  
"No Kagome, I'm going with you." He had heard some stories about her father from the girl, and he didn't want her to get into trouble, something she must have been good at, remembering other stories.  
  
"I need to solve this on my own."  
  
He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "And let you get hurt? Who do you think I am?" he asked, almost insulted.  
  
She smiled slightly. Kagome liked being held like this by Inuyasha, it sent shivers all through her body. Silently, she knew that they were becoming more than friends. Spending nearly all her free time for the past month would make anyone else act the same way. Hopefully she could find the courage that hid inside of her to tell him how she felt.  
  
"It's not fair to drag you around everywhere, you've already done so much for me and." the girl was cut off when gentle lips brushed against hers. Inuyasha was kissing her again. But this kiss had something that the other one from last night didn't. She couldn't really place it right now, but she planned to sort it out soon enough.  
  
"I'm going and that's it." He stated simply, realizing that his old ways didn't die off like he expected. He was being stubborn again. Inuyasha couldn't ever remember a time when he acted this way to Kagome.  
  
"Fine. But we'll need to pack and tell Miroku and Sango that we wont see them tomorrow like we planned." She said those two names as if she knew them all her life. The two were becoming good friends of hers. Sango and her tough girl attitude and Miroku with his lecherous ways. It was never dull when she hung out with the two and Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll pack later. What do you want to do now?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, placing her hands softly against his chest, making it easier for her to look up into his eyes. "I don't know. What's there to do?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, a million things flying though his mind. But he decided that seeing that new movie that just came out might be a good alternative for the time being. Maybe getting into a normal dating relationship would ease over some unspoken feelings.  
  
"How 'bout a movie?" he asked. Kagome nodded and he let her go, looking at his watch momentarily. It read 7:37. He had wanted to see this certain movie for a while, so he memorized the schedule. It would play at 8 p.m. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her to his car, which had been fixed for some time.  
  
-  
  
The theater had been half full when they arrived, in time to see the end of all those previews that seemed to never end. Inuyasha led the girl to the very last row, which was unoccupied for now. He had never liked sitting close to the screen, he could see just as clearly from the back.  
  
He sat down and she took the seat to the left of him. He had seen the preview of this movie on the television a few weeks ago. It was supposed to be about some dog-like demon that met up with a girl from the future. The idea intrigued him almost instantly. But he didn't really intend on paying attention to the screen the entire time. He smiled inwardly at his little 'plan'.  
  
As the lights dimmed and the movie started, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. The two met each other's gazes and smiled. But Inuyasha was done yet. He leaned over to grasp Kagome under her knees. He picked her up and then as gently as he could, he set her on his lap.  
  
Kagome had wanted to protest, but his arms circled her waist to pull her closer to him. The girl had momentarily lost all thoughts doing to her closeness with Inuyasha. He just grinned. "Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" she whispered with an edge, trying not to disturb the people that sat two rows in front of her.  
  
"Enjoyin' the movie, what else?" he asked, the grin on his face being mirrored by Kagome. She sighed, deciding not to bother moving for now. She had never really displayed her affections to her past boyfriends in public during past relationships, but somehow she felt comfortable with Inuyasha.  
  
"I've never felt this way." He said almost silently, but she heard him. Kagome gave him a brief kiss, knowing what he meant. She couldn't even describe the feelings she had floating around inside of her. She also couldn't believe that just a few days ago that the two weren't as close as they were right now. How a little mistake could change so much.  
  
"Same here." She whispered back to him, resting her head on his shoulder, now catching on slightly to the movie they had neglected. Being Kagome, she caught on almost instantly on how the actors of the movie were acting out a legend she had heard of. Something about a jewel and half- demon. That was all she could remember from her grandfather's ramblings. But she enjoyed being in his arms the most.  
  
-  
  
"Kagome, wake up." Said Inuyasha, nudging the girl sleeping in the front passenger seat of his car. The two had woken up bright and early that Monday morning, planning to drive until dark when they would stay in the hotel they set up reservations for.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, realizing where and why she was in a car with Inuyasha. She then looked outside, to see all the stars twinkling in the darkness of the sky. Then noticing the building lined street that was almost empty.  
  
"We're almost at the hotel. We don't have that much farther until we get to you family either."  
  
Kagome yawned, stretching her arms over her head, while trying to take out the kinks of her neck. She mentally noted never to use a window as a pillow again, no matter what the situation.  
  
The girl had just backed a few extra shirts and pants with other necessities for the trip. She wasn't sure how long she wanted to spend with her family; she wanted to find out some things. Inuyasha had packed very little as well.  
  
After they checked in, Inuyasha escorted Kagome to her room, which was across the hall from his. He placed a light kiss to her cheek before saying his goodnight and retreating to his room.  
  
He has driven nearly 150 miles that day with few stops. Inuyasha was more than tired. So he just set his suitcase on the little table in the room and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Inuyasha woke suddenly from his sleep, and groggily looking at the electronic clock on the wall. He thought he had been sleeping only for about 15 minutes, but in reality it was around 3 in the morning. The knocking on his door didn't seem to stop, so he got up and opened the door.  
  
He didn't expect to find Kagome with tear stained eyes looking at him. She ran into his arms, letting out a chocked sob in the process. He tried to sooth her, rubbing his hand along her back.  
  
"I had a bad dream.about my father." She whispered into his shoulder. By this time Inuyasha was almost wide awake. He lifted Kagome in one arm; she barely weighed a thing to him, and shut the door behind her.  
  
He set her on his bed under the covers. "Talk." He said, almost like a command.  
  
Kagome regained herself. "When I was about 6 he came home really pissed off. I was drawing or something and he grabbed me and flung me into the wall." A few tears rolled off her cheek, remembering the day it happened clearly. Inuyasha, who sat on the other half of the large bed, wiped the tears away.  
  
"It hurt so much, he kept yelling at me all of these horrible things.and then, he.he almost took something away from me." Inuyasha understood what she was talking about, that bastard had wanted to rape her. Anger burned in his soul for the man that had caused Kagome so much pain.  
  
"It's alright now Kagome. I won't let him touch you." He said gently, wanting the girl to relax. He knew it must be hard for her to face the man who had done all of this to her over and over again, but getting through him would mean seeing her family.  
  
"That's when I decided I hated him." She added. Inuyasha looked down to her almost shocked. He didn't believe that Kagome could possibly hate anyone, but she had all the reasons to hate this man. He shifted himself so he could keep his arm around the girl, while resting his head on his pillow.  
  
"You sure you still want to go through with this?" he asked.  
  
"Yea." Was the last word that came out of her. She was exhausted from the traveling they did today, though she really didn't do much. Kagome moved in closer to Inuyasha, turning on her side before closing her eyes and letting the sleep take over her.  
  
He sighed, slightly smiling. Kagome had come, crying at his door and now she was sleeping in his bed. Inuyasha didn't mind at all, he kind of knew what she was going through, and he wished he could take all the pain away. Giving a last kiss to her temple, he too closed his eyes. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't hold anything risky, so Kagome could see the family she missed so much. 'Damn bastard.'  
  
--  
  
Not that long of a chapter, but I am swearing to all Gods that the lemon will be in one of the next two chapters! I have almost set up the plot how I like it, so I'll get to it. I'd also love it if more people posted a review so I could see what I need to change and see what people have to say. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything, I have a whole lotta crap due this week, and it's anything but fun!  
  
- Starr-chan 


	5. Finding Home lemon

Chapter 5: Finding Home  
  
Kagome could barely believe her eyes looking at the white, shack-like house from Inuyasha's car. It was so very tiny compared to where her family had lived before. It brought fresh tears to her eyes. Memories from the past flooded her mind in large torrents.  
  
"Let's go." She said shakily, making her way up the short path to the house. Kagome didn't notice a car in the drive way, if she was lucky maybe her father wasn't home. Inuyasha stood protectively behind her. A few seconds after knocking on the red door of the house, she could hear some rustling from inside. Her stomach tied itself in knots as the door opened.  
  
"You're back bitch?" said the rough voice of her father, Akkou Higurashi. He looked the girl over, surprised that she was smart enough to come look for the mother and brother that he had taken with him. "They're not here." He said, as if she would understand.  
  
The girl looked into the man's face. What did he mean? She was afraid to speak up, and was grateful when Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her of his position. They had talked in the morning, after finding out that she had slept in his bed.  
  
"I want to see Mama and Sota." She stated, trying to cover up her fear for the man. Out of no where he slapped his hand out, making a large smack sound when it met with Kagome's face. Inuyasha would have done something if Kagome had not told him earlier to "not join in."  
  
"They aren't here, I told you." He stated, now looking to the man standing behind his daughter, taking in his features carefully. "Go on bitch, don't bother me."  
  
She had gotten used to the name long ago, but Inuyasha wouldn't stand back and let anyone talk to Kagome in such a manner, even if the person was her father. He let out a soft growl, surprising himself. "Don't talk to Kagome like that." He snapped.  
  
"You moved them out here, so they should be here. Let me see them, move!" she was ready to shove her father from the door to see where her mother and brother were. Inuyasha squeezed the hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" asked a small voice from behind Akkou. The woman peeked over the man's shoulder to see her daughter. Seeing that he had no alternative, he let Kagome and Inuyasha step into the house.  
  
It smelled like alcohol, and Kagome's head started to spin. If Inuyasha wasn't there, she was sure she would have fainted. She also noticed the furniture from her old house inside this smaller one. Then she saw how her mother looked. She was thinner and paler than the last time she had seen her. 'Oh mama.' "Come sit." She said cheerfully, pointing to the small couch in the living room. Inuyasha and Kagome took a seat, with her mother taking to the chair to the right of her daughter. Her father just went upstairs, dragging his feet over the steps.  
  
"Mama.what happened?" she asked carefully. She took some time to look over the room, noticing that the paint on the walls was peeling and almost everything smelled of alcohol or tobacco. It was an awful thing to have to live with.  
  
The woman took in a large breath of the polluted air, trying to calm her nerves. "When we were very low on money your father decided to move us. He didn't care that we couldn't send you to school anymore, and he didn't want to give you the money either way. He moved me and Sota here while you were gone. He.he threatened us, I had no choice." She said, not having said what really happened to anyone before. Her voice was shaky, but she was relieved to see Kagome. But she questioned the boy next to her.  
  
"Mama, I can't believe he'd do that. What's going to happen, where's Sota?" she asked question after question.  
  
Her mother sighed miserably. How could she tell her daughter? "Akkou, he.he.oh Kagome!" she started to cry, covering her face in her hands.  
  
The girl rushed over to her mother, embracing her gently. She could only imagine the worst for her little brother before her father tumbled down the steps. He couldn't keep his balance; he was obviously drunk, and carrying something in his right hand.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw her father, in his drunken state, pull the gun from his pocket and aim it at her. "Damn you bitch for bringing this one into the world." He slurred, pulling the trigger. As any other mother would do, she moved to stand in front of Kagome, meeting the bullet head on.  
  
She staggered with the force, falling against Kagome who caught her in her arms. Inuyasha was now moving closer to Akkou, getting ready to dodge any of his other attacks. The man pulled the trigger again, but nothing came out. He had used his last bullet.  
  
Inuyasha punched the man in his face, than in his gut, feeling an unbelievably large rage coming over him.  
  
Kagome had placed her mother on the floor, keeping her head cradled in her arms. "Mama, it's going to be alright." She whispered, not being able to believe that her father would ever attempt to do something like this.  
  
Her mother smiled weakly, a tear forming in her right eye. "I love you Kagome, so did Sota. I'll be with him again, soon." The woman closed her eyes, inhaling for the last time. When Kagome could feel no more pulse she started sobbing uncontrollably. Her mother was gone, and so was her brother from what she understood from her short talk with her mother.  
  
"Mama, at least you're safe now." She said, getting up to get to the phone. She dialed the police station, explaining quickly what happened. She had to choke back sobs, and then the female receptionist said that the police would be there shortly. Kagome hung up.  
  
Inuyasha had knocked the man almost unconscious. He couldn't believe that such a vile creature could exist. He walked away from the stairs where he laid sprawled on, making his way to Kagome. Inuyasha noticed her mother on the floor, very pale. He hugged her when she turned around. He could feel the tears seeping into his shirt.  
  
"I'm alone, all alone." She whispered.  
  
"I'm still here Kagome." He whispered back, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, pulling her tighter in their embrace. Seconds later the police came in, her father having left the front door unlocked.  
  
Kagome was questioned, and she gave a brief explanation of how her family ended up in the small house because of her father, and then how he drunkenly shot her mother when he aimed the gun at her. Inuyasha was holding her the entire time, coaxing her to talk so the policeman could have the correct story down.  
  
A few minutes later they had her mother in a body bag on a stretcher, and her father was being lifted into the police car by three men. Her family, what was left of it, had been destroyed in half an hour.  
  
"Miss, you'll have to come to the hospital to fill out forms about your mother's body and how you want to put her to rest." Said the man who had been questioning her. Kagome nodded.  
  
When everyone else was gone, it was just Kagome and Inuyasha in the house. Inuyasha started placing tiny kisses over her face, in between whispering how it would be okay and that he was still there for her. This was when he noticed that their relationship had deepened.  
  
"Let's go." She said, repeating the words she had said not too long ago before all of this had happened. Kagome knew she had to go to the hospital right away. She knew her mother deserved a proper funeral, but all she wanted was for her mother to be turned into ashes so she could keep them close to her, no ceremony at all.  
  
After she had told Inuyasha her plans, he agreed without any hesitation to drive her to the hospital once she was ready. They ended up leaving there straight from Kagome's father's home.  
  
-  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked meekly, picking at the food in front of her. Both she and Inuyasha were sitting at the table in his room at the hotel. They had come back from the hospital and he had ordered room service.  
  
"Of course Kagome." He said, taking her hand gently from across the table. He felt miserable; having to see Kagome is such a state. He remembered the times after his mother died because of her rare form of lung cancer. Inuyasha had been about 16 when that happened. A year later he got the news that his father had died in a car accident, and realized that all the family he had left was Sesshoumaru. Even as a half brother, he had taken Inuyasha in, respecting his father's request written in his will.  
  
"I don't ever want to see him again." She said, still continuing to pick at the fish laid out on her plate. Inuyasha sighed. He knew that she needed to eat something, or she would start to feel ill.  
  
"Come here." He commanded gently. The girl got up from her from her seat to stand by Inuyasha's side. Unexpectedly, he pulled her down onto his lap. She sat there, resting her head on his shoulder. "You need to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." She stated simply.  
  
Inuyasha moved her plate of untouched food in front of him, taking a small piece in his fork; he brought it to her mouth. "Eat." Was the one word he said. She opened her mouth and Inuyasha let his hand guide the fish inside. He smiled when he saw how carefully she chewed and swallowed as he prepared another piece for her. This went on for another 15 minutes until her plate was practically cleared.  
  
"Good girl." He praised her, running his hand up and down her back. She sunk her head into his shoulder, feeling fresh tears coat her eyes. Inuyasha could feel them trickling down his throat.  
  
"They're gone." She whispered.  
  
He picked up Kagome and deposited her on the bed, taking a seat next to her. "It'll be rough for a while." He stated simply, debating whether or not to tell her that his parents had died too.  
  
"How could you know?" she snapped. After a moment she added "I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's been a hard day."  
  
"My parents are gone too Kagome, I know. Ten years ago my mom died from cancer, and a year after that my dad died in a car accident." Kagome took his hand, squeezing it. Without words she could let him know how sorry she was for him.  
  
"Life always finds a way to suck." He added. Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath in, and leaned into Inuyasha, placing a light kiss to his temple, then to his cheek. Then she whispered almost inaudible words. They felt so right to say.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and hugged Kagome, once again bringing the girl in his lap. "Tell me again." He whispered.  
  
"I love you." Then Inuyasha almost attacked her mouth, pressing her back to the bed and putting one leg on either side of her. He kept himself off of her with his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, almost moaning the name as she felt Inuyasha starting to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. The light touches were silently setting her on fire. Inuyasha could feel her heart beat increase as he gently sucked on her pulse point.  
  
He traveled down her chest, slowly edging his hand underneath her shirt to knead her stomach. Kagome arched up into his soft touch. Then Inuyasha inched the shirt up without any protest. It was soon off and discarded on the floor. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded.  
  
Inuyasha soon had the white bra off of Kagome's chest, and was staring at two wonderfully full mounds of flesh. He tenderly let his tongue caress one of the nipples, hearing the gasp coming from Kagome.  
  
He decided that she liked the attention, bringing first the right peak into a hardened state before moving to her left breast. She was now running her hands through Inuyasha's black hair, letting out soft moans.  
  
The man lifted his head from his chest, and licked up her neck until he placed a rough kiss on her lips. His tongue presses against the opening of her lips, being excepted immediately. He caressed his tongue with hers, letting his hands travel lower. He managed to pull down her pants and panties without breaking their searing kiss. Kagome sighed, frustrated at not being able to touch any of him.  
  
All of her thoughts ceased when she felt a finger push against her folds, rubbing up and down, pressing against the little nub of flesh that had control of the ultimate pleasure. She let out a moan against his lips as she felt a finger slip inside of her, before another.  
  
"Inuyasha." She gasped, his fingers setting a fast tempo for her hips to follow. She could barely control the whimpers escaping her lips. Inuyasha stopped his movements, pulling his fingers outside of her, before lifting them to his face so he could lick them clean. Seeing this, Kagome felt herself getting more wet.  
  
Inuyasha got off the bed suddenly, pulling off his shirt, pants, and boxers, releasing his very hard member. Kagome could only stare at the effects of his arousal. He was of an average size, and that pleased Kagome's lust filled mind. "Kagome, do you want this as much as I do?" he asked, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "A lot happened today, we can always do this another time."  
  
The girl smiled, reaching up into the kiss. She whispered a 'yes' against his lips. Then Inuyasha moved to the side of the bed, opening the draw of the small table to take out a condom. He had always carried one or two with him, never really believing that he would need them. Inuyasha had never felt any emotion for so long.  
  
Now because of some 19 year old girl he found, he was going from one extreme to another, dropping most of his bad habits to please her. Kagome took the contraceptive out of his hand and opened it, then pulled it down Inuyasha's erection. She had always admired Inuyasha for having everything just in case.  
  
"A lot happened today Kagome, but I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that." He said, before moving his member to her entrance. He took her hands and lifted them above her head, tangling his fingers with hers as he thrust up into her. She winced at the feeling of the foreign object entering her.  
  
Inuyasha met up with a barrier, getting in a little deeper to break it. As Kagome opened her mouth to let go of a cry, Inuyasha placed his lips against hers, swallowing any sound coming from the girl.  
  
Once he felt her relax, he began to move in and out of her, at first very slowly, but with her pleading cries he picked up the pace of their love making.  
  
The two were almost at their peaks of pleasure. Kagome was moaning as she felt Inuyasha moving faster inside of her. She felt herself tighten around his member as reached her orgasm. Inuyasha was very close.  
  
"I love you Kagome." He cried as he thrusted one last time before letting himself go inside of her. He leaned over to place a tired kiss against her temple. Before he could fall on top of her sweaty form, he took himself out of her before setting himself to lie down at her side.  
  
After several minutes of breathing, he got up and disposed of the used condom, getting a wet towel from the bathroom to wipe Kagome's body from the sweat and her pleasure. She continued to throb, feeling the cool material moving across her body. She sighed happily. After cleaning himself up, he asked Kagome to get up from on top of the bed covers.  
  
She slowly got up and leaned against a chair as Inuyasha changed the sheets before returning to her side to kiss her. He nuzzled her cheek, placing his hands on her hips. She yawned against his shoulder. Inuyasha picked the girl up and placed her under the covers on the bed before climbing in to lie next to her. She didn't mind that they were both going to sleep in the nude.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha spooned himself against her back to place his head in the crook of her neck before wrapping an arm around her slim waist. "That I love you? Of course Kagome. I.I never felt this way before." He whispered the last part.  
  
"I'm not going to be alone, am I?" she asked him, smiling at his warm response from her earlier question.  
  
"'Course not, I'll always be there." He said, before whispering that they should go to sleep, noting that they would have to leave the following morning so they wouldn't end up missing too much of their work.  
  
--  
  
That was simply the longest I have ever written, and it took nearly two hours too! As you read, I added the lemon. And I like to point out that Akkou (Kagome's dad's name) means 'evil' in Japanese. Also, I know Inuyasha is kinda OOC, but as I wrote, he dropped some of his bad habits [like the ones you can see in the anime] when he met up with Kagome and his emotions were turned upside down. I don't know how many more chapters I'm goin' to have after this, but there will be a few left. I know I reached the point where I finished the 'first plot' of this story, and hopefully I don't make the other chapters seem to drag on something pointless, but I can promise another lemon in the not too distant future. And come on folks, I'd really like some more reviews if I spend such a long time typing these chapters for you to read.  
  
- Starr-chan 


	6. Roses

Chapter 6: Roses  
  
Kagome woke up feeling warm with a slight breeze in her ear. She carefully shifted herself to realize that Inuyasha's head was placed in the crook of her neck, he was still sleeping soundly.  
  
'We.we did that?' her mind screamed, now realizing what had happened last night. She had been overcome by her emotions, the whole day had been so damn stressful on her, she needed to find an outlet, and subconsciously she found it. Inuyasha. She didn't really mind what happened the night before, and had little to no regrets, but it happened so fast. It was so unlike her.  
  
"We gotta get moving today." Said Inuyasha, who had just awoken beside her. She was startled to learn that he had been awake. Sure, maybe things had moved fast the other day, but it felt right to her, and hopefully to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru will be pissed if we miss any more work." The girl nodded and got up out of the bed without looking at Inuyasha, feeling sore in her lower regions, so she winced at the slight pain. It wasn't that bad, but it caused a whole lot of discomfort.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, feeling a little bad that he had caused the pain that she was now feeling. The girl nodded her head 'no.' then she got up off the bed to take a shower, followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Maybe going a bit fast was what she needed, she felt almost free in some senses. She no longer had that big ball of stress in the pit of her stomach, she felt good. Inuyasha had been the answer after her father and his mad reaction to her finding him and her mother. Hopefully she would never have to see the man again; if she did she could swear that the only thing she'd want would be to see him dead.  
  
"Can't keep your damn brother waiting, can we?" she asked as she got into the shower.  
  
-  
  
"Welcome back Kagome!" cried Sango as she saw the girl and Inuyasha enter the firm the following day on time as usual. Kagome smiled back to Sango who had waited nearly 3 days to hear from her friend. "How'd it go?" she asked as the she followed the girl to her desk.  
  
"I, I don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome sighed, wanting to put everything behind her. Sango instantly got quiet and said her goodbye so she could get back to work.  
  
The girl looked at the pile of papers sitting on top of her desk, untouched. She was going to have one hell of a day sorting out meetings and new cases for Inuyasha, but it was worth it if she could make things a little easier for him. She smiled at the thought of Inuyasha, something she had been doing for a little while.  
  
Kagome sighed, after the phone rang for the first time that day. She had to drop all the papers she started working on to take some brief notes on a new client that wanted to hire Inuyasha. If she could handle today, she could handle anything.  
  
Hours later, and past her lunch brake, the phone rang and Kagome picked it up as she would for any other caller. "Inuyasha Utada's office speaking, how can I help you?" She said to the unknown caller.  
  
"Bitch, they couldn't prove anything, I'll see you soon." Said a man abruptly and hung up. The voice sent all of her brain waves churning, only one possible face could meet that voice, the person who threatened her was her father!  
  
Unbelievable, after he was taken to the police station so the police could get some answers, he got off free for 'not having enough evidence' since the police on the case did a sloppy job at keeping the evidence kept undisturbed.  
  
The girl gasped as she dropped the phone from her ear to land with a clunk on her desk. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. If her father was now free, for whatever the reason, he could try and find her now, and put whatever blame he wanted on her. One word could describe her right now, scared.  
  
But she still had a mountain of work to accomplish for the day; the phone call would have to be pushed to the back of her mind so she could finish up. Kagome would have to talk to Inuyasha that night, when everything was done for the day. Things just kept on going up and down in her life. Hopefully she wouldn't 'crash off the chart'.  
  
-  
  
"What happened while you were gone?" asked Sango, seated across from Inuyasha, only separated by his wooden desk. She had to head after a case after she spoke with Kagome, and now she had free time. Sango was dieing to find out what happened.  
  
"You sure you want to know?" he asked, thinking how he could put what he wanted to say in words. He hadn't even talked about it fully with Kagome, and now Sango wanted to know.  
  
"Yea. Kagome won't spill."  
  
He took a deep breath in, settling his thoughts. "He shot her mother, her damned bastard of a father shot her mother in front of her eyes! Kami knows what happened to the brother she had." He said gruffly, pounding his fist on the desk loudly, startling Sango.  
  
The girl was left silent. What could she possibly say that would make a difference? "Oh Kami!"  
  
"She doesn't wanna talk about it either. It's better for her to settle it out for herself before we get any deeper in what she's feeling." He stated, telling her what he thought was best for Kagome for the time being.  
  
Sango nodded mutely, agreeing with him for once. He looked sad, something he wasn't known for. She had known him for years, meeting up in collage, but he had never shown and other emotions beside anger and rage. This was new to her, but she generally liked the idea that some girl she had grown to like as a friend was changing Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll tell Miroku too so we don't get into any trouble." She offered, rising from her seat to call the man.  
  
"Already taken care of." He said smartly as Sango closed the door, catching on to his last words before heading off into the direction of her office. 'Poor girl.'  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha had gone home early that day, telling Kagome that he had finished everything he needed to do knowing that the girl hadn't yet. Now he was in his apartment alone, ready to do whatever he could to cheer up Kagome from her unhappy state.  
  
He had planned to order some caterer to set up a meal for them while he would handle all the 'decorations'. He wanted to help Kagome in anyway possible, knowing that things would continue to get harder for her. Inuyasha quickly set to work, running around the apartment, making calls to the florist and the catering service. Kagome would be back soon, and he needed to have everything ready.  
  
"I'm back." Called Kagome, using her spare key that Inuyasha had given her to come inside an hour later. She was surprised to see that it was dark inside, but there was a little flicker of light in the far corner of the living room. This was strange, she expected Inuyasha to be home. Kagome flicked the light switch that was near the door and took a sharp breath in of air.  
  
There was Inuyasha, sitting in a blood red shirt and black pants on the couch. Turning her attention momentarily from him she noticed all the red roses lining all the walls she could see from the doorway, besides all the rose petals scattered over the ground in some kind of order, each one forming into a path that lead into another room. Then she turned back to him, their eyes locking in a strong gaze.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked when she could get all of her thoughts together. Now she knew why Inuyasha had left the firm early. He had wanted to surprise her, make her feel better after all the events that had happened.  
  
"You don't like it?" he frowned, then smiled before making his way over to the girl to embrace her in a warm hug, Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around the man, feeling the warmth of his body. "There's more." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She let go, placing her arms at her sides, and looking up at Inuyasha expectantly. He pulled out a small box from his pants and handed it to Kagome. She smiled before opening it to find a ring. It was a simple gold band with a light green stone in the middle. It was beautiful.  
  
"It was my mothers, and I want you to have it." He said, feeling the blush come across his face as he saw her eyes light up.  
  
"I, I can't just take it." She said shyly, averting his gaze. Inuyasha took the ring and her right hand, slipping in onto the 'ring' finger.  
  
"I want you to." He said sternly in a calm voice. She knew she couldn't say no, it would hurt him. Inuyasha was giving her something that was irreplaceable; tears welled up in her eyes, forgetting the problem that had earlier happened in the day.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered before placing a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
Then he took her hand, leading her over the rose petals to the kitchen where a meal that was extravagantly prepared was waiting for them. She sat down as Inuyasha sat down across from her. A slight frown crossed her face.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on it instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She forced a smile, not wanting to spoil the evening that Inuyasha had prepared. She would bring up the subject of the phone call the next day. "Nothing." The two engaged in some conversation regarding everything but their families.  
  
Their evening was shared peacefully before they decided to go to bed, feeling the effects of the long day. She had followed Inuyasha to his room after she changed into her pajamas.  
  
He smiled as she got into the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her in. She smiled when he didn't expect anything from her except sleep. It had been nice to spend such quiet time with Inuyasha, without having to worry about anything except the man lying next to her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered, almost feeling as if the words were foreign again to his tongue. He heard Kagome mumble something in response as she fell into sleep. Things were now at an easy pace, hopefully they would stay that way.  
  
--  
  
Short chapter, but I was running outa things to write. Did I jump around too much? And I read my story the other day, lol, and I realized that I was kinda rushing things a little. Too bad for me, but I don't think I will end up re-writing the story. Hopefully you enjoyed it though. I'm guessing I'll have a few more chapters after this one, 4 at the most. Ja ne!  
  
- Starr-chan 


	7. Gun Shot

Chapter 7: Gun Shot  
  
"He called last week." She said in a low voice when they were seated at a small table in a café about a week later. Kagome hadn't wanted to spoil Inuyasha's attempts of trying to make her happier, but now she felt it was a good time to tell him.  
  
"Who called?" he asked, putting the sandwich he had in his hands back down on his plate. The girl had seemed antsy for the entire day, maybe now he could find out why.  
  
"My father." She stated simply, looking through the glass of water placed in front of her. "He said he'd come for me."  
  
Inuyasha sat there with an indescribable expression on his face of anger and sympathy. This man hadn't done enough; he wanted to see Kagome pay now that he had killed the rest of her family. There was no way he'd see Kagome go. "He won't touch you, I told you that."  
  
She nodded her head slowly, giving him a small, sad smile of hope. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"You should have told me when he called." He told her sternly, a little ticked off that he hadn't been told of the phone call right away. But nothing could take the time back.  
  
"He didn't show up yet. Must still be tracking me down." She sighed, feeling a little overwhelmed of the whole situation.  
  
"There's a business party type thing tonight, I'm forced to go. I wanted to know if you wanted to." He told her. Sesshoumaru had practically killed him when he first refused to go, the man had told Inuyasha about the possible clients they could catch or maybe get other people interested in their firm. Inuyasha had reluctantly said he would show up.  
  
"Sure." At that moment her mind settled off of her father, and went to her closet, trying to picture what she could wear for the evening.  
  
'Maybe that red dress.'  
  
-  
  
Later that evening Kagome had decided to wear her long red dress. It reached her knees then spread out in waves, and it had thin, delicate straps to keep it on over her shoulders. The color made a wonderful contrast with her dark black hair, which was pulled up into a bun with curls ascending from it. She thought it was a good choice for the evening.  
  
When Inuyasha saw her he had been speechless, and he always had something to say. Like any other male, he complimented her on her beauty and then set off to the 'high and mighty' party that Sesshoumaru had made for everyone in their firm and other rivaling firms.  
  
"Wow, who knew they'd choose such a nice place." She said in awe as they walked into the restaurant that Sesshoumaru had reserved for the evening. Everything was immaculate and white. She had never stepped into such a classy place before. Seconds later, a man with equally black hair as Inuyasha and similar face structure came to them.  
  
"So this is the girl?" he asked, inspecting her from head to foot. He knew that Inuyasha had some kind of relationship with her, besides being his secretary. A little grin pierced the corners of his mouth at thinking that someone had fallen for his brother.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She added, looking up at the man. 'They look so similar!'  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and took her hand with grace to put a kiss on it. Inuyasha was silently growling as he stood next to Kagome and watched his brother. Sesshoumaru shot up a sly eyed expression when he was through.  
  
"And this is my brother Sesshoumaru, owner of the firm." He said plainly. The girl nodded and Sesshoumaru left, wanting to spend his time with slightly more interesting people he could get as clients.  
  
Inuyasha said his 'hellos' as they made their way through the crowd to the back, where he had planned to meet Sango around 8 p.m. Sure enough, she was there. But what surprised him even more was that Miroku was next to her. The only way he could have come was as a guest, and he guessed Sango invited him.  
  
"Nice to see you here Miroku." He said with a slight meaning, and Miroku understood and nodded, trying to hide his growing smile.  
  
"You look great Kagome!" said Sango excitedly. She was happy that her friend, who kept to herself during their work hours, was doing things other than moping.  
  
"You too." She replied. Kagome was about to say more when Inuyasha took her hand and excused them in a mannerly way, something he hadn't done in a while. When ever he felt he needed to leave, he'd just get up and people would move out of their way for him. But he wanted to behave in a way where Kagome would feel good around him.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, following behind Inuyasha in what seemed like the direction of leaving the restaurant. She planned on enjoying herself this night; she didn't want to leave so soon.  
  
"You'll see." He said, leading her out of the exit to the little pond that was near the building. It was dark out and chilly. Kagome had left her coat inside, and now she was cold. Inuyasha noticed this and draped his jacket over her uncovered shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. But why did you want to leave?" she asked him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Too many people." He stated simply, putting his arms around the girl. He was silently preparing himself.  
  
"It's been about two months." He said, almost out of the blue. Kagome was confused, two months of what. Inuyasha then continued. "Since we've known each other."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yea." She could barely believe how things had changed in such a short period of time, she was already in love with Inuyasha. She could never imagine leaving him now.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up her hand, seeing the ring he had given it on her. He smiled, finding the courage. He fingered the velvet box in his right pocket, finally making up his mind. He opened it and gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Another gift?" she asked, eyeing the small box. He urged her to open it, and when she did all she could do was gape. Inside was a delicately crafted ring. It had a row of diamonds of different sizes on a gold band.  
  
"I know we didn't know each other too long, and we met under crappy circumstances, but I love you Kagome. Would you marry me?" a red blush was coming across his face as he tried to keep his emotions under control. What if she rejected him, he'd be heart broken.  
  
Kagome nodded at his comment, still speechless. But she let out a sob, throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck, his jacket falling off of her to the ground forgotten. "Yes." She managed to whisper into his ear.  
  
He had hundreds of emotions and thoughts running through him now. But unknown to them, a man in the street across from them saw the exchange, and now he was enraged. He walked a little closer to the embracing couple, and took out a shiny, metal object from his coat pocket.  
  
"I found you." He cried evilly, then sticking his gun out and shooting a bullet straight at Kagome. Inuyasha had to react fast, and he did, pushing Kagome out of the way, but getting himself hit in his back. Then, thinking he had shot his daughter, the man aimed the gun at his heart and pulled the trigger, instantly ending his life.  
  
People had heard the loud sound from outside, and quickly made their way to see what happened. Sesshoumaru had managed to stay in front of everyone, meeting the scene first. His brother was on the ground, blood spilling from his back, but Kagome kept him in her arms, yelling at the people to help.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly called an ambulance and it came shortly. He had tried to get a response from Kagome, but she just sat their with a small velvet box in her hands, shaking ever so slightly. Inuyasha was laid on the stretcher, having machines help him. He could only imagine that the dead man in the street had something to do with it.  
  
Out of no where, Kagome regained her voice. "My father, he tried to shoot me. Inuyasha, he got in the way. Inuyasha!" she went back to sobbing in her chair, trying to compose herself but failing. Luckily the trip to hospital was quick.  
  
-  
  
"Where am I?" came a raspy voice, Kagome instantly waking from her awkward position on the bed. She had fallen asleep holding Inuyasha's hand. Tears brimmed her eyes as she traced a finger down his cheek.  
  
"You're in the hospital." She said weakly. Memories flooded back to him almost instantly. He could remember the man in the street that was Kagome's father shoot a bullet, then him shoving Kagome out of the way to get hit himself.  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to die?" he asked quietly.  
  
Kagome nodded her head sadly. "The bullet missed your hear by an inch, and managed not to hit any other organ. You're going to live." She smiled sadly.  
  
That was when Inuyasha noticed the ring on her left hand. "It's still a yes?" he asked with a tired grin. The girl playfully punched him, making sure not to do it very hard.  
  
"You think you'd get rid of me so easily?" she asked, lowering her head to graze his lips with hers. "He died." She said as she seated herself next to Inuyasha on his bed.  
  
The man nodded. "You okay?" he asked, generally concerned.  
  
"You're my only family now." She sighed sadly. Everyone she cared for was gone, and the man she loved almost ended up in the same way. Kagome could barely believe that so many things could be shoved in just a couple of months.  
  
"We'll make our own family." He stated, taking her hand in his, bringing a smile back to her delicate face. This was what he wanted, and he was sure that Kagome was now happy. Who would have ever imagined he could find love from an alley?  
  
--  
  
The end! What did you think? I know this chapter wasn't generally long, but it tied up everything up and will leave you wondering. I'm not goin to write a epilogue or sequel. And I realized that this story is lacking some things, like a long plot. I know, when I write the story it seems great, but when I re-read it after a few days it seems almost icky in my eyes. I'm a perfectionist, so I wonder if I'm the only person that feels that this story doesn't meet the 'good story' requirements. Ja ne until my next story!  
  
- Starr-chan [story finished 3.30.03] 


End file.
